Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-TRN565)
| Relatives = Ted Poole (father); Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-TRN565 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (Tips dyed Pink)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary, adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Bachalo; Christopher Hastings | First = Howard the Duck Vol 6 1 | HistoryText = Origin Through unrevealed means, Gwen Poole arrived to Earth-616 from what she claims to be "the real world." Unwilling to be an "extra," she went to a tailor for super-heroes and requested her own costume to stand out. The tailor Ronnie complied, but she also misread Gwen's form, and thought the young girl went by the alias of "Gwenpool." Meeting Howard the Duck One of Gwenpool's first misadventures involved stealing a humanity-destroying virus from the Black Cat, and selling it to Hydra to get money easily, believing that the Avengers would simply deal with any sort of consequence. In order to prevent Black Cat's Gang from finding her, Gwenpool killed an NYPD officer working for her, whom the Black Cat was going to ask for help. Believing that Black Cat was going to resort to blackmailing Howard the Duck into helping her, Gwen broke into Howard's office and hid under his desk. After Black Cat coerced Howard into helping her, Gwenpool revealed herself and tried to assassinate Howard, to keep the Black Cat off her trail. However, Howard managed to escape into an abandoned building, and Gwenpool gave chase, explaining that she was going to kill him only because she believed Howard was a fictional character, so he would most likely come back even from death. When she revealed the item she had stolen from Black Cat and to whom she had sold it, Howard scolded her and got her to feel remorse for her actions. In order to fix what she had caused, Gwenpool set out to retrieve the virus from a Hydra base. Gwenpool and Howard assaulted the Hydra base, storing the virus and made their way to a laboratory where an agent was testing on it, with sights on releasing the virus. Gwenpool took the virus' container and drank it all, mistakenly believing it was the mumps, a virus she had been vaccinated from in her home reality. The virus started to mutate Gwenpool, and the Hydra agent gave her the cure to prevent her from infecting the base. When Howard met up with the Black Cat to give her back the box that supposedly contained the virus, Gwen appeared dressed up as one of the members of the organization that had sold the virus to the Black Cat, pretending to desire the box back. Using the money obtained from the transaction with Hydra, Gwen bought the box from the Black Cat, preventing her from discovering it was empty. Agent of M.O.D.O.K. Gwenpool then became a mercenary, getting the news of different freelance jobs from the tailor, Ronnie. One such mission involved assassinating a naga named Orto, which netted Gwen a large sum of money; however, when she attempted to open a bank account, she was unable to do so due to lack of proper identification. The trip to the bank wasn't a total loss as she did meet Cecil, a hacker who helped her with future assignments. After taking the credit of a job from M.O.D.O.K.'s best agent, during which she killed said agent, M.O.D.O.K. tracked Gwenpool down and murdered Cecil in order to force her to become his henchman and an agent for his Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing. Her first job was to assassinate Black Druid, along with her teammates: Batroc, Mega Tony, and Terrible Eye. Batroc disguised himself as a policeman and kidnapped Black Druid. The mission initially ran smoothly, but suddenly Thor appeared. When the others became overwhelmed by Thor, Gwen suddenly started shouting Thor's real name to distract her. Shocked, she pushed her to the wall and asked her what she just said. Gwen lied, and said she was wrong to mention the word sprain. Gwen asked her why she wanted to help the evil wizard, and Thor replied that she needed him to help a Elf colony who was afflicted by a rare root that choked the life force in their land. When Thor was off-guard, she immediately shot a bazooka at her feet, killing Black Druid. Angrily, Thor attacked her but was stopped by Terrible Eye. Mega Tony created a special formula that he believed could resolve the problems that Thor faced. Although the mission was successful, Gwen felt she had failed as a hero. Meanwhile, Batroc was still curious about Gwen origins. Gwen explained that she came from a reality in which all the inhabitants of Earth-616 are just fictional characters. Batroc did not believe it and thought she was lying, but began to have doubts when their conversation was interrupted when M.O.D.O.K. appeared. In other side, M.O.D.O.K. also started to grow suspicious about Gwen and tried to find out about her past but found nothing. Gwen asked for help from Ronnie and she gave her a card with numbers 1:00 PM that made her confused. When she was practice shooting with Batroc, Doctor Strange appeared and froze time so that he could bring Gwen to look at her home reality. Doctor Strange offered her the chance to be part of Earth-616 and get a new life with the consequences of her past in her previous reality being erased and forgotten, and she accepted. Soon after they got back, M.O.D.O.K. found files about Gwen on social media and was very angry to learn that she was just an ordinary girl. M.O.DO.K. accused Gwen had deceived him and assume she doesn't deserved to be part of his team. He fired a laser beam to kill her, but strangely she was not affected. Gwen fight back, but M.O.D.O.K had more superior weapons. When cornered she threw a enchanted skull which she got from Doctor Strange and summoned the spirit of her dead friend, Cecil to help fight Modok. M.O.D.O.K tried to fight back but failed since the weapons was not designed to defended against ghost. Cecil hacked his rocket chair and automatically send him into space. Gwen was very happy to met Cecil again and introduced him to her team. | Personality = Gwen Poole has little regard for any lives aside from her own, property damage, or anything that transpires that doesn't affect her directly. This is a consequence of Gwen inhabiting a universe she believes is entirely fictional, for which she thinks the world is ruled by storytelling devices and tropes. | Powers = She didn't have any super-powers. | Abilities = Average Fighting Skill: Despite the lack of skills and combat experience, she was quite proficient using guns and swords. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Guns, Swords | Notes = * As a big fan of the marvel comics she knew everything about the marvel characters, including their secret identities. | Trivia = * Gwenpool originated as a concept design for the "Gwen Variant" cover of by Chris Bachalo. The "Gwen Variants" were a celebration of the character Spider-Gwen. Each "Gwen Variant" cover for a certain series featured the protagonist(s) of the book mashed up with Gwen Stacy. The mash-up between Deadpool and Gwen Stacy was Gwenpool. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Mercenaries